


Сердце на рукаве

by WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020



Series: R-NC-21 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Endgame, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020
Summary: пост!ЭГ. Локи утратил тело и стал призраком, но сдаваться не собирается.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: R-NC-21 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636996
Kudos: 20





	Сердце на рукаве

**Author's Note:**

> «Он носит сердце на рукаве» – английская поговорка, значит – «выставляет эмоции напоказ», «не отличается сдержанностью».

– Вот попал! – подумал Локи, только другими словами. Казалось, всё учел, покинув тело и запустив процесс регенерации. Болтался призраком вокруг вместилища, но когда до полного восстановления оставалась пара минут – тело вдруг рассыпалось прахом. Как назло! 

Несколько мгновений на ум шли очень плохие слова. Но требовалось взять себя в руки. А еще – добраться до Мидгарда, где задать кое-кому пару-другую вопросов.

Добрался на попутных кораблях. Раз прыжок, два, три – Мидгард. Средоточие его несчастий.

Там он быстро понял, что случилось. Наведался к выжившим героям, послушал разговоры. Понял – дело плохо. И, предположительно, необратимо. Это ошеломило. Какое-то время Локи таскался за Мстителями, развлечения ради. Подглядывал, подслушивал. Наслаждался, чем мог. И, как мог, оттягивал визит в Нью-Асгард.

Знал, что брат жив. Казалось бы, невидимый, бояться нечего, а все ж таки...

Поселение встретило его тяжелым унынием. Некогда величественные асгардцы влачили быт земледельцев, скотоводов и рыбаков. Жалкое зрелище, смотреть больно.

Хотя на Тора смотреть оказалось еще больнее.

Локи наблюдал за ним целый день. И на закате уже отчетливо понимал – паршиво.

О таких, как Тор, мидгардцы говорили: «Он носит сердце на рукаве». Тор соответствовал. Простой, шумный, вызывающе искренний. Не составляло труда понять, что у него на уме и на сердце. Если смеялся, то в голос, гневался громом, любил и дружил – самоотверженно, дрался – с упоением. Натура Тора была раскрытой книгой не сложнее букваря; дурачить его было скучно, любить – не за что.

Только вот не любить никак не получалось.

Подкупало в нем что-то. Глянет лучисто, по-доброму – и наповал. Его любили друзья и бойцы. И даже враги иной раз. Локи лишь в числе прочих...

Только от этого Тора не осталось и камня на камне.

Брат наплевал на всё, ругался с Валькирией, пил, грохая бутылками об пол, сутками резался в видеоигры. Но Локи видел – враньё это всё. А правды за ним не видно. Тор закрылся, наглухо.

Злясь, Локи метался по поселению. Вернулся к ночи, решив – если с Тором что и творится, то не при свидетелях. Влетел в его обиталище через стену.

И сразу понял, что выбрал не лучший момент.

Тор был пьян. По щекам разливался нездоровый румянец. Развалившись в кресле, закрыв глаза и разведя ноги, Тор упоенно ласкал себя. Локи, цепенея, подумал, что надо бы тактично удалиться, но бестелесное тело застыло, сраженное редкостью зрелища.

Брат был красив. Он резко двигал рукой по члену, сжимал себя, вытягивая и размазывая пальцем выступившие капли влаги, закусывал губу и шумно дышал, поджимая пальцы ног... В этом было нечто чарующее. 

Локи рискнул приблизиться. Он еще не видел брата таким. Но не прочь был увидеть.

Вблизи стало заметно, как отросла борода, как спутались волосы. Тор предавался разврату неистово, вторая рука сжимала подлокотник, он дрожал, словно ласки доставляли больше мучений, чем удовольствия. Будто никак не мог высвободиться. И вдруг...

– Локи, – хриплое, – Ло-к-ки...

Сперва ударило ужасом: видит! Но потом понял. Не видит. Грезит.

Брат трогал себя и грезил им. Звал...

О, боги... 

Локи невесомо устроился на кресле рядом. Тор полулежал, закрыв глаза, отрывистые рывки выдавали почти отчаянье. Локи решился опустить руку ему на кисть, и, может, так совпало – Тор застонал. Ритм изменился. Он начал судорожно толкаться в кулак, на котором лежала призрачная рука, напрягая и вскидывая бедра. Повернув голову, почти уткнулся лицом Локи в грудь. С его губ рвались стоны, похожие на рыдания. Локи не мог почувствовать это. Ни тепла, ни запаха. Ни своего сердцебиения. Только вторил движениям руки.

– Всё хорошо. Давай, вот так... давай же...

Тор словно услышал. Сильно выгнувшись, он судорожно выплеснулся на их руки. Это было... красиво. Затем рухнул обратно в кресло. Несколько секунд взахлеб дышал. А потом отвернулся на бок, сжался в комок и заплакал. Ладный, сильный мужчина, он выглядел сейчас дряхлой развалиной.

Локи невольно прижал ладонь ко рту. 

Вот оно. Сердце на рукаве. Истекающий кровью, израненный грудной комок. 

Искренние чувства, все напоказ.

– Я здесь, – шепнул Локи и, не выдержав, заорал: – Я ЗДЕСЬ!!! Давай! Ты же можешь меня услышать!..

Тор не слышал. Он засыпал. Локи склонился над ним.

– Я выберусь. Обещаю.

Но пообещать было легче, чем выбраться.

С этой ночи начался ад. Локи носился по миру и вдохновенно орал на героев. Пытался дозваться до магов, медиумов, проходил сквозь колдовские предметы, как дым. Тщетно. А ведь еще гордился тем, что нашел личный эфирный карман! В итоге снова оказался в тюрьме, пожизненно и посмертно.

Магического импульса не хватало, чтобы занять чье-то тело. Даже младенца.

Он пытался.

И с десяток раз уходил от Тора навсегда.

Тор пил, ел, бил посуду, зарастал отходами. Глаза мертвели. Локи видел, как Тор ждет его возвращения. И как перестает ждать. Как самозабвенно разрушает себя, страдает, толстеет, тупеет, методично уничтожая всё, чем он был. Косматая борода, всклокоченные вихры... Локи срывался прочь в бессильной ярости, чтобы после вернуться и обнаружить еще более плачевное зрелище. 

Он был воздушен, невидим и невесом, и нечему было в груди так болеть.

Локи ждал, что Тор воспрянет духом, что-то предпримет. Тор не делал ничего. И когда стало ясно, что герои безнадежно сдались, случилось то, что случалось всегда. Он разозлился. Это был стимул, которого не хватало. 

Много времени ушло на то, чтобы отыскать ответ, затем нужный город, склад и фургон. А потом дело осталось за малым. Совершить воздействие.

Для человеческого существа его импульса было недостаточно. А вот для мозга крысы должно было хватить.

– Прости, - вздохнул Локи, касаясь грызуна, – но мне нужны твои лапки.

***

По сравнению с этим отыскать Тора год спустя не составило труда. 

Тор обнаружился в компании гуманоидов, дерева, енота и монстра, с которым все рубились в традиционной супергеройской рукопашной. Явившись под занавес, Локи забросил гранату твари в пасть.

Эффектное вышло появление, самому понравилось. 

На негнущихся ногах Тор подошел. Он сгонял вес, заплел бороду в косички.

– Ты.

Локи только руками развел: я, дескать. 

– Жив...

Тор смотрел, как пес, которому только волю дай наброситься и обслюнявить.

Откуда-то сзади донеслось:

– Эй, бугай! Не поторопишься, награду получим без тебя!

Оба проигнорировали окрик. Тор шагнул еще ближе, всматриваясь в лицо. Тихо начал:

– Знаешь, я...

– Знаю, – Локи взял его руку, погладил большим пальцем. – Сбежим куда-нибудь? Уверен, нам есть, что обсудить.

И пальцы Тора сжали его кисть.

– Только за.


End file.
